


Под куполом цирка

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Multi, OOC, UST, Юмор, занавесочная история, исторические эпохи, нехронологическое повествование, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Цирк уродов, под руководством Стаса Шеминова, сформированный на просторах России, был вынужден бежать из родной страны, спасаясь от революционеров. В стране не было денег и никто не стал бы делиться ими просто так. Получив приглашение от партнёров в Америке, Стас собрал шапито и со всеми артистами уплыл на пароходе к дальним берегам, чтобы дать несколько представлений в разных городах.





	1. Ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8171028

— Ты нас всех погубишь, — голос Кузнецовой звучал недовольно и как-то удивительно чужеродно здесь. Она не знала ни французского, ни немецкого, ни английского, изъясняясь только на русском, и в порту Нью-Йорка, будучи окружённым со всех сторон галдящей толпой, слышать родной язык было странно.

Они провели на борту корабля достаточно времени, чтобы Эд почти забыл, как звучит русский. Он обернулся к вздорной девчонке и оскалился. Разговаривать с ней желания не возникало. Она была тут на тех же правах что и он: ещё одна актриса в цирке уродов. Без любого из них выставка будет не такой популярной, и ссориться не хотелось. В конце концов, чем прибыльнее был цирк, тем больше денег доставалось всем им.

— What excited… Чёрт, — прошипел Паша и подошёл ближе к ним. — Чего ты волнуешься? Сейчас Стас нас услышит — и получите все. Спокойнее. Мы уже на берегу. Поздно разводить трагедию.

— Мало того что год високосный, так он ещё и на корабле нас притащил в Америку! — большие глаза девушки стали ещё больше против логики и законов природы. — Мы все тут погибнем, а наши кости съедят собаки.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы твои точно были съедены, — бросил Эд и рассмеялся, видя как побледнела суеверная Кузнецова. Мимо прошёл Шастун, толкнул его плечом и, согнувшись, произнёс прямо в ухо:

— Оставь её в покое.

Шастуна он не боялся, но и ругаться с ним не хотел — ещё бы, почти два метра роста, даром что весовая категория у них одна. Руки у него всё равно длиннее. Эд проводил взглядом несостоявшегося соперника и, подхватив свой чемодан, отправился следом — не вечно же торчать на пристани.

Они смешались с разномастной толпой. Конечно, уроды выделялись из массы обычных горожан, и на них показывали пальцами, а дети беззастенчиво пялились. Самые смелые бежали рядом, выкрикивали глупости и улюлюкали. Всё как в России. Как будто и не уезжали. Эд скалился на них в ответ и даже делал вид, что вот-вот кинется. Какая-то малышка, внешне больше похожая на легкокрылого ангела, чем на ребёнка, едва увидев его, зарыдала и уткнулась в юбку своей няни. Дородная негритянка подняла её на руки и басовито проговорила:

— Amelie, don't cry. He won't hit you, — и, осенив ребёнка крестом, она пошла прочь по улице, быстро, не оглядываясь.

Эда переполнял восторг. Несмотря на все опасения, которые, не скупясь, вываливала Кузнецова, с ними до сих пор ничего не случилось. Безусловно, утомлённый морским путешествием организм требовал немного отдыха, но никаких дурных предчувствий у него не было. Пока всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Почти все в труппе знали английский и могли объясниться с местными, ни на кого не напали, и никого — пока — не пытались задирать. Смеялись только. Но так они здесь как раз для этого.

Мимо прошли Оксана и Арсений. Он нёс два чемодана, а она, задрав ноги, шла по тротуару на руках, развлекая зевак. Прохожие смотрели, смеялись. Оксана широко улыбалась, как будто ей совсем несложно. Её новые ботинки лаково блестели в утренних лучах солнца, бликуя. Кто-то кинул мелкую монету. Она покатилась по брусчатке, подскакивая, девушка поймала её пальцами и, кувыркнувшись через голову, встала на ноги, сунула добычу в карман брюк.

Фырча, проехал автомобиль. Самый настоящий: с двигателем, спрятанным где-то внутри. Эд проводил его взглядом — в России он видел такие только в Москве и Петербурге. В остальных городах машины до сих пор не прижились. Ими пользовались лишь отчаянные франты и сумасшедшие. Прочие предпочитали проверенные транспортные средства с четырьмя ногами. Те, которые заправляются сеном поутру и потом роняют ароматные каштаны с противоположной ото рта стороны.

От размышлений его отвлекла Оксана. Она отряхнула руки и, как ни в чём не бывало, взялась за локоть Арсения. Одетая как парень, девушка, однако, производила чудесное впечатление. Тонкокостная фея. Лёгкая муза. Девушка из сна. Каштановые волосы были собраны в строгую причёску и надёжно зафиксированы несколькими десятками шпилек, огромные серые глаза чуть прикрыты, как будто ей хотелось спать, а на пухлых губах тень улыбки. Не иначе как у Арсения научилась этим штукам.

Стас, шедший позади всех, подтолкнул его локтем:

— Хватит считать ворон. Идём.

Эд перехватил свой чемодан и пошёл быстрее.

**

До цирка они добрались без происшествий. Кузнецова догадалась закрыть лицо плотной вуалью, и люди перестали креститься, глядя на её лицо. Эд же просто опустил голову, сдвинув козырёк своей фуражки так низко, что едва различал дорогу под ногами. Собственные ботинки запылились, на штанине было какое-то странное пятно. Наверное, умудрился влезть в мазут. Неприятно, такое не так уж просто отстирать.

Он остановился, сплюнул себе под ноги и тут же уловил запах табачного дыма — Шастун закурил. Эд встал рядом с ним, достал из кармана портсигар и спички, поджёг самокрутку.

— Думаешь выгорит? — он осмотрелся. Цирк развернулся на старой пристани, среди доков. Слева стояли безобразно одинаковые амбары, от воды пахло тиной, а на её поверхности, масляно блестящей, покачивались чайки. Такие же важные как в Петербурге.

— Ну да. А ты что, сомневаешься? — Шастун облизал губы и чуть прищурился. Он был одним из тех, кому Стас позволял спокойно гулять по кораблю, так что сейчас великан мог похвастать ровным загаром и чуть выцветшими волосами. Теперь они были скорее золотистые, не того противного полумышиного цвета, что обычно.

— Не знаю. Я об этом особо не думаю, — Эд глубоко затянулся. В глазах защипало, но приступ кашля он смог подавить. Курить начал совсем недавно, ровно со вступления в цирк, и, подражая непревзойдённому в этом искусстве Шастуну, он частенько делал то, что ему было не по плечу.

— Ну вот и не забивай себе голову, — Антон похлопал его по плечу и, улыбнувшись, отогнул край шатра, шагнул внутрь. Наверняка заметил слёзы в уголках глаз. Сука.

Людей вокруг почти не было. Какие-то мужики, громко переговариваясь на непонятном языке, таскали бочки с рыбой, да старики рыбачили на берегу. Всё-таки видеть артистов цирка должны только во время представлений, и пока зевакам было не до них.

Эд, как и Кузнецова и прочие уроды, в этом плане был ещё и пленником цирка. Не то что Арсений. Тот мог всюду таскаться, и ничего ему не будет. Красивый, как сам Сатана, и такой же свободный.

Эд от души сплюнул желтоватую от табака слюну и задрал голову — полосатый купол уже растянули. Огромный, он раскинулся на многие метры. В ближайший месяц этот купол станет им и площадкой для репетиций, и домом, и сценой. Всё будет происходить под ним. Парень бросил сигарету и затушил носком ботинка, растерев табак по камням набережной.

В тени ближайшего амбара стояли клетки с тигрицей и двумя львами. Животные, явно утомлённые длительным путешествием, лежали, открыв пасти и высунув бледные языки. Ляйсан вертелась около них, проверяя. Она налила воды из ведра в плоскую миску, и Дама, трёхлетняя тигрица, гордость зверинца, поднялась, чтобы лениво, словно домашняя кошка, попить. Дрессировщица выпрямилась, и Эд заметил на её плече Ваську. Тот крутился, пищал что-то, наверняка требуя угощение, и даже пытался трепать волосы. Но Ляйсан изящным жестом убрала косу вперёд, вырвав её из лапок капуцина, после чего шлёпнула мартышку по заднице, чтобы не шалил. Василий, хотя звали его на самом деле как-то иначе, сначала надулся как шар. Но, едва увидев Стаса, взвизгнул коротко и, скатившись по одежде, рванул к хозяину. Стас обожал это чудовище чуть меньше, чем свою ненаглядную жену, и всегда баловал. Даже сейчас, стоило капуцину ловко схватиться за штанину, он опустил руку, чтобы мешку костей было удобнее забираться, и сам посадил его на плечо. Почуяв защиту, мерзкое животное оскалилось прямо в лицо Эду, зашипело и уселось с важным видом.

— Всё сказал? — поинтересовался у обезьянки он и, белозубо улыбнувшись, отравился под купол: посмотреть, что уже успели сделать, параллельно размышляя о том, насколько вкусным будет суп из обезьяны. Ему казалось, что из этой он будет ядовитым.

Арена алела в центре. Ограждения и само полотно, на котором проходили выступления, уже разместили. Под самым куполом легко угадывались тросы, перекладины, лесенки. Одна из них спускалась вдоль опорного столба, чтобы акробаты могли забраться наверх и встать на крошечной площадке. Кулисы ещё не повесили, и лавки для гостей стояли несобранными. Нанятые тут же чернокожие, болтая на своём гортанном наречии, кажется, спорили о чём-то. Эд прошёл по пустой площадке. Пристань была вымощена камнем и в целом представляла собой почти плоскую поверхность. Он осмотрелся, прикидывая план будущего расположения внутренних помещений, и уверенно направился к Паше. Выполняющий роль фокусника, он был равноправным партнёром Стаса и многое знал.

— Заночуем здесь? — он кивнул на груду ящиков с костюмами и реквизитом. Паша, оторвавшись от бумаг, посмотрел на указанное Эдом пространство и кивнул.

— Да, можешь располагаться. Спать будете вот тут, — он указал рукой, — матрасы найдёшь в ящике. Анри тебе поможет, — дал короткое указание огромному негру позади себя. Рабочий был одет во всё чёрное, и эбонитовая кожа делала его почти неразличимым в полумраке шатра. Освещения пока не хватало, так что Эд чуть испугался, разглядев его. Быстро взяв себя в руки, он прошёлся к ящику с их спальными принадлежностями и, подцепив ломом крышку, открыл его.

Вместе они извлекли на свет несколько матрацев, одеял и подушек, а также жесткие покрывала. Их Эд сам расстелил прямо на деревянном полу — мостовую предварительно застелили досками, создавая площадку, на которой стоял весь цирк — и показал мавру, как нужно уложить всё остальное. Сам же он пошёл искать остальных членов труппы.

Полтина нашёлся сразу же. Он громко и уверенно гонял рабочих под куполом, на ломаном английском объясняя им, что надо делать.

Мимо проскользнула Оксана. Эд ухватил её за запястье и, нацепив самую невинную из своих гримас, улыбнулся.

— Спешишь?

— Не особо. Мы с Ирой собирались заняться ужином. Чего хотел?

— Где Арс? — тянуть кота за хвост было не в его правилах, так что Эд сразу перешёл к делу.

— Мыться пошёл. Тут общественные купальни недалеко. Тебе бы тоже не мешало. Впрочем, — она поджала губы и посмотрела прямо, — ночью пойдёшь?

— Конечно, как всегда.

**

За скромную плату их пустили в помывочную. Привыкший к русской бане, доступной даже на окраинах Петербурга, Эд несколько секунд просто осматривал выложенное блестящей плиткой помещение и не понимал, что делать.

Кузнецова, абсолютно голая, прошла мимо, покрутила краны, и из них тут же полилась вода. Девушка набрала себе в таз тёплой и отошла, давая возможность другим помыться. Удивительно легко она обжилась. Скорее всего Оксана дала несколько советов. Кузнецова была не самой догадливой из всей труппы, чтобы не сказать грубее. Дочь обычных рабочих, она быстро повзрослела и пошла работать. А как только проявился «талант», отец за большие для него деньги продал ее в цирк.

Эд осмотрелся. Вообще деление на уродов и артистов задевало только первые два выступления, позже стало всё равно. Они все вместе жили, вместе ели, спали и проводили большую часть времени. Но в такие моменты, когда им приходилось дожидаться ночи, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться, неприязнь вспыхивала снова. Кузнецова уже обтёрлась мочалкой, судя по блестящим плечам и заду, и мылила голову. Серёга, бог знает зачем увязавшийся с ними, отошёл от кранов, и Эд подставил свой таз. Вода лилась сразу тёплая. Это его поразило, но говорить вслух он ничего не стал. Окунул в неё мочалку и, хорошенько намылив, принялся тереть кожу.

Прохладные пальцы коснулись лопатки, заставив напрячься.

— Или уберёшь свои ухваты, или я тебе их сломаю, — прорычал Эд и, обернувшись, подавился вздохом. Его Светлость граф Арсений Сергеевич Попов, собственной обнажённой персоной, пялился на него.

— Прости. Я просто думал, что они не настоящие. А, выходит, не стираются.

— Нет, не стираются. Прям как родинки с твоей рожи, — грубовато отозвался Эд и отвернулся, чтобы вымыться.

Больше Арсений эту тему рисунков на коже не поднимал. Да и вообще с ним почти не разговаривал.

Почему это сейчас вспомнилось, Эд не смог бы сказать. Наверное, сквозняк, гуляющий в помещении, напомнил прикосновение.  
Он споро вымылся, ополоснул тело из таза и задумчиво потёр подбородок. Щетина уже стала мягкой, постепенно превращаясь в бороду. Завтра вечером выступление, нужно будет побриться.

— Эй, Ирка, — видя, что она обернулась, Эд жестом показал, как бреет подбородок, — одолжишь лезвие?

Девушка в ответ ударила рукой по сгибу локтя, недвусмысленно давая понять и что она думает о его шутках, и куда ему следует катиться. Серёга и Полтина рассмеялись.

**

Эд тихонько скользнул внутрь шатра мимо сурового на вид сторожа. Его тоже наняли здесь, и вид у мужика был тот ещё: высокий, крепкий, с ярко-рыжими волосами и такой же свалявшейся бородой. Над левым глазом у него был бордовый, явно свежий шрам, сильно выделяющийся на белой коже.

— Good night, — брякнул Эд, и путь ему перегородила широкая как бревно рука. Он осмотрел её. Покрытая рыжей шерстью и усыпанная веснушками, она выглядела весьма внушительно. Ровно как и венчавший её кулачина. Эд выразительно поднял бровь, невербально спрашивая «какого чёрта сударь желает?». Вербально получилось бы не столь изящно и точно нецензурно.

Мужик указал на Кузнецову и усмехнулся. Эд, не думая ни секунды, врезал ему в челюсть. Великан с грохотом упал на доски пола и остался лежать, не двигаясь. Несмотря на то, что Эд драться не любил, ему не раз приходилось участвовать в потасовках разной степени опасности. Сложно не ввязываться в драки, когда твои представления о том, как хочешь выглядеть, радикально не совпадают с общественными представлениями о юноше начала двадцатого века. Поэтому он научился бить так, чтобы противник уже не встал. По крайней мере, ровно до тех пор, пока он сам не успеет унести ноги.

В открытом спарринге с таким гигантом выстоял бы разве что Макар. Но тот медведям хребты ломал голыми руками, а Эд, не обладая схожими талантами, избегал открытых конфликтов. Парень перешагнул через рыжего и пошёл внутрь. Выбежал Стас — как был, в спальной сорочке и халате поверх. Он коротко глянул на Эда, Кузнецову и Серёгу. Полтина взгляда не удостоился — он был ниже даже Серёги, поэтому на него в принципе редко обращали внимание вне арены. Стас осмотрел учинённый беспредел и, махнув рукой, направился к мужику. Тот уже пришёл в себя и пытался сесть. Шутить, судя по всему, желание у него отпало.

Пройдя в общую спальню, Эд разделся и осмотрел спящих мужчин. Макар лежал с краю. Самый большой и самый тёплый, он обладал также потрясающей способностью всю ночь спать в одной позе, почти не шевелясь, поэтому был особо любим буквально всеми. Сегодня ему под бок влез Позов, рядом с ним лежал Шастун, обнимая за талию Арсения, к которому приткнулся Серёга. Рядом с гномом лежал Грабо — негр с какой-то болезнью кожи, делающей его наполовину белым. Эти разводы были у него повсюду, даже на жопе — Эд знал не понаслышке. Полтина, или, как его вообще-то звали, Никита, улёгся и, посмотрев на Эда, отвернулся к Грабо. Татуированный не стал ничего говорить партнёру по ремеслу, только потряс саднящей рукой и устроился на полу. Накрылся колючим шерстяным одеялом, закрыл глаза.

***

Гул нарастал. По всему городу ещё со вчера были расклеены афиши. Сегодня утром мальчишки, продававшие газеты, кричали что-то о цирке из России, а на улицах о них шептались.

Сейчас под купол понемногу набивались люди, пришедшие увидеть «величайшее в мире собрание уродов, фокусов и диких зверей».  
Не то чтобы всем нравилось это описание, но, пока оно приносило деньги, артисты молчали.

Номер Эда (если дефилирование в шортах, больше напоминающих короткое исподнее, можно было назвать номером, конечно) был после выступления клоунов Позова и Серёги. Ему компанию составляли Грабо и Полтина, а после на сцену поднимались Оксана и Арсений. Их выступление было последним сегодня, и Эд немного нервничал. Он поправил плед, в который завернулся в ожидании своего выступления, и прикрыл на секунду глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я слышал, ты заступился за Иру, — прозвучал тихий голос рядом, но от него пробрало аж до мурашек. Сердце, казалось, замерло на секунду, а, начав биться, решило отработать норму вперёд. Эд открыл глаза и уставился на Арсения. Тот уже был одет в свой новый, сшитый специально для тура по Америке, костюм. Белый, блестящий, он идеально сидел, подчёркивая все достоинства фигуры акробата и лишая Эда дара речи. Он не привык хвастаться, но и врать не было смысла — узнал же от кого-то. Так что он просто кивнул и отвёл взгляд. — Это похвальный поступок. Я горжусь, что работаю с тобой.

— Ага, — красноречиво отозвался тот, активно пялясь в пыльный угол. И откуда только пыль взялась? Ещё вчера тут этого угла не было.

— Хорошего выступления, — Арсений потянулся, кажется, намереваясь обнять, но замер в нелепой позе с поднятой рукой на мгновение. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, он положил руку ему на плечо и сжал немного, явно приободряя.

*

Как прошло чёртово выступление, Эд даже не запомнил. Он помнил как вышел на тёмную сцену, как включился свет, направленный только на него, и как ахнули люди. Он по стандартному сценарию (о котором в этой части света никто не слышал, конечно) оскалился, стал ходить вдоль круга арены, демонстрируя рисунки на теле, на лице, на руках. Весь покрытый чёрной вязью татуировок, тощий как скелет, он вызывал у большинства почти суеверный ужас. Что уж говорить о реакции на Грабо, выскользнувшего следом, и на Полтину?

Насколько он мог судить, успех был оглушительным. Но это интересовало его ровно настолько, насколько Паша и Стас готовы были платить ему. То ли дело выступление акробатов.

Закончив со своим, Эд сразу же оделся в просторные брюки и рубашку и, натянув на голову свою фуражку, помчался за кулисы. Отсюда была видна часть купола и опора, как раз та, на которой располагалась лестница акробатов. Когда он подошёл, Арсений взбирался по ней наверх.

Слышались одинокие хлопки — люди замерли, наблюдая за Оксаной. Она сейчас должна была кланяться на узкой площадке, ожидая, когда поднимется партнёр. На ней и на нём были белые парики и белые же костюмы. Идея принадлежала Паше. «Ангелы под куполом цирка», — сказал он тогда. И Эд не мог не согласиться — больше всего на свете Арс напоминал ангела. Лёгкий, гибкий, он забрался наверх, поклонился публике, поцеловал руку Оксаны и, отпустив девушку, взял трапецию. Подал её партнёрше, убедился, что она хорошо взялась за перекладину, и легко, играючи толкнул девушку. Оксана улетела в другую часть арены, исчезла из поля зрения. Судя по удивлённым вздохам, ухватилась за другую трапецию и успешно достигла второй площадки. Эд задержал дыхание: номер начался.

Арсений поймал перекладину и, обхватив её, уверенно прыгнул вперёд. И взлетел. Отпустил деревянный брус, кувыркнулся в воздухе под единогласное «ах», схватился за другой, по инерции полетел обратно. Длинные ноги его, словно маятник, очертили полукруг. Махнув ими, чтобы придать себе необходимое ускорение, акробат бросил своё тело вперёд. На излёте разжал пальцы, вытянувшись всем телом, воспарил над алой ареной белым ангелом, протянул руки.

Сердце Эда замерло в груди вместе с телом Арсения в воздухе. Казалось, он примёрз к деревянному помосту, будто на морозе ледяной водой облили. Но всего через секунду вокруг запястий Арсения сомкнулись пальцы Оксаны, и под вой толпы акробаты продолжили выполнять свой номер.

До самого конца Эд почти не дышал. Он смотрел каждый раз. И каждый раз, как в первый, он боялся, что Арсений сорвётся. До смерти боялся стать свидетелем его кончины и ещё сильнее боялся, что не увидит его последнее мгновение. Но сегодня всё обошлось.


	2. Его Сиятельство

Было жарко. Совсем сонный, Арсений попытался перевернуться, но ничего не вышло — те, кто спали рядом, прижались слишком тесно с обеих сторон, а будить артистов не хотелось — им всем ещё репетировать сегодня, нужно быть собранными. Попов потёр рукой лицо и, наконец, открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним лежал Эдуард. Татуировки зловеще смотрелись в утренних сумерках, а чуть приоткрытый рот делал его похожим на неопытного ещё демона. Слишком пухлые для мужчины губы смотрелись трогательно. Не знай Арсений _какие_ слова они могут произносить, решил бы, что парень поэт или, по крайней мере певец. Но Выграновский, несмотря на вычурную фамилию, явно указывающую на дворянское, пусть и далеко в прошлом, происхождение, имел настолько пролетарское воспитание, что граф порой вставал в ступор от его замечаний. Эдуард нередко делал комплименты его таланту и, наверняка, имел куда более тонкую душу, чем привык показывать. Либо был безнадёжно влюблён в Оксану и просто пытался быть к ней ближе. Мысль об этом одновременно пугала и вселяла надежду.  
Сзади прижались крепче, а горячее дыхание стало щекотать шею — Попову не мешало подстричься — сейчас слишком длинные волоски шевелились и это ему не нравилось. Почесав шею, Арсений попытался отодвинуться, но тщетно. Его тесно зажали между двух тел и единственным выходом было уйти. Он аккуратно убрал длиннопалую кисть со своего живота и, кое-как выпутавшись из рук Выграновского, поднялся. Сонные Антон и Эд, почуяв, что места стало больше, разлеглись свободнее. Подвинулись ближе друг к другу, легли, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Так близко их увидеть можно было или во время очередной словесной дуэли или во сне — в остальное время эти двое предпочитали тихую ненависть открытой вражде.  
Акробат потянулся, поднялся на носочки, с удовольствием ощущая как мышцы после ночи приходят в движение, как охотно подчиняются его воле. Сильное, гибкое, привычное тело готово было нести своего обладателя хоть на край света.  
Воодушевлённый, Арсений подхватил с ящика свои вещи и, быстро одевшись в просторную рубаху и свободного кроя брюки, взял ботинки и отправился прочь из спальни — тут было слишком душно.

В гримёрной, куда он заглянул в поисках своего парика — его нужно было почистить и привести в нормальный вид, — обнаружилась Ира. Она сонно смотрела в зеркало перед собой. Замерла, не двигаясь. Большие её зелёные глаза с ореховыми жилками, были чуть прикрыты. Девушка не то дремала, не то думала. Приоткрыв пухлые губы, сулившие наслаждение, она не двигалась и, кажется, не замечала его. Весь возможный восторг по поводу её внешности омрачала каштановая бородка. Если бы не это, она была бы красивой. Попов шагнул внутрь, улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с ней в зеркале.

— Bonjour, petite amie, — почти промурлыкал он.

— Здравствуйте, Ваше сиятельство, — привычно ответила Ира хриплым ото сна, почти мальчишеским голосом, удивительно подходящим ей. Эту фразу она уже знала и успела привыкнуть к повадкам самого настоящего аристократа. Поначалу, конечно, злилась, что он говорит непонятно, не по-русски, а после смирилась — у барина свои причуды. Здесь её принадлежность к простому люду сыграла решающую роль в установлении хороших отношений. — Как спали?

— Très bien, — он подошёл ближе, положил руки ей на плечи и тут же исправился. — Отлично спал. Мне было очень тепло сегодня. А ты? — Он всё смотрел в зеркало. Было в этом что-то чарующее. взгляд отражался в гладком серебре, его можно было поймать и даже обмануть, пожалуй. Угол обзора решал сейчас очень многое. Словно они оба попали в книгу «Приключенiя Алисы въ волшебной странѣ» и сейчас начнут происходить самые невероятные вещи. Впрочем, что может быть ещё более невероятным, чем цирк шапито в Америке? Цирк, бегущий из своей страны, оплакивающей свержение царя. Только мальчик с головой пса, пожалуй. Арсений слышал, что такой был, но он умер ещё до его рождения.

— Да тожа неплохо, — она сидела, казалось, окаменев под его руками, будто смущаясь нежных прикосновений. Это было тем более удивительно, что под юбку себе Ирина охотно пускала и Макара и Антона, брезгуя, из предлагавших, только беднягой Грабо. Она была уверена, что после его чёрного члена всё у неё внутри тоже почернеет, а этого категорически нельзя было допустить. Так же она как-то сказала ему, что Витилиго (правда выразилась она тогда как-то грубее, он не запомнил) от того, что его матушка, наверняка, грешила с белыми. Арсений тогда смеялся долго, а Грабо перестал дарить ей подарки. Впрочем, не сказать, что Кузнецова была опечалена. — Оксанка тока толкалася, — Попов поморщился. Выраженное желание подчеркнуть их сословную разницу путём употребления просторечных форм слов вызывало у него зубную боль. Арсений чуть сжал её плечи, тонкие, девичьи, совсем не такие как были у крестьянских женщин и отпустил. Отошёл на шаг, показывая, что собирается уйти.

— Полагаю, Оксана Александровна видела какой-то сон. Возможно, убегала от слонов. Спрошу её при встрече.

— Уж будьте любезны, Арсений Сергеевич.

*

В городе было жарко. Всюду распускалась зелень, по улицам ездили машины, мужчины в дорогих и не очень костюмах сидели на лавочках в парке. Всюду сновали юркие посыльные, пахло сладко. Солнце щедро разливало золото по мощёным улицам, балуя случайных прохожих. Сейчас Попов чувствовал себя оборванцем. Среди мужчин, одетых куда лучше чем он, хотя по происхождению они не стояли рядом даже с его дворником, он немного тосковал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Арсений ещё помнил дорогие камзолы, французских гувернёров, выписанных из родины Бальзака и Гюго и шикарные обеды в их поместье под Петербургом.  
От мыслей его отвлёк запах выпечки. Попов осмотрелся, но рядом не было ни одной булочной, только лавка скобяных изделий и лавка башмачника. Он обернулся и увидел, наконец, то, что искал Румяная девушка, вчерашняя девочка, бойко крича на английском, предлагала яблочные паи и черничные маффины. Погрузившись в собственные мысли, он совсем не прислушивался к чужой речи. Арсений подошёл ближе, желая рассмотреть товар. Девушка тут же повернулась к нему. Она была хороша собой — светлые лёгкие волосы, светлые же глаза. На лице во всю щёку румянец, чуть присыпанный веснушками, словно жжёным сахаром. Заигрывая, она повернула лоток так, чтобы он видел его, но не мог дотянуться и призывно улыбнулась.

— Good morning, sir. What do you want? — говорила она с акцентом, не слишком приятным слуху.

— I'll take one cherry and one apple. No, two apples, please. — Вынув из кармана четвертак, он вложил его в пухлую, чуть влажную и липкую ладонь. Девушка ловко упаковала его покупку в бумажный пакет и протянула.

— Have a good day. — она подмигнула и Попов кивнул, не желая болтать дальше. Отошёл на пару шагов и, остановившись у столба, стал наблюдать за ней. Видеть как продажи делаются в америке было странным. Непривычным. Он не бывал за границей, в отличие от своей старшей сестры, до этого путешествия. После смерти матушки отец запил и стал проигрывать деньги, совершенно не оглядываясь на детей. И, если Ольга Сергеевна успела выйти замуж и могла жить спокойно, то Арсений успел познать все радости подобной жизни. У него на глазах отец проигрывал тысячи рублей, имения, проигрывал земли, лошадей. И, в конце концов, продал за долги своего единственного сына. Арсений сорвал цветок жасмина с куста, вдохнул его аромат и, улыбнувшись, пошёл обратно к цирку — хватит прохлаждаться, нужно порепетировать. Такая жизнь была куда лучше той, что ожидала его на родине.

Стас после серии успешных выступлений, дал им несколько дней перерыва. Он отступил от привычной шоу-программы и, располагая достаточным количеством артистов, выставлял номера в выступлениях в разном порядке и каждый день задействовал разных циркачей, вынуждая публику приходить снова и снова, желая увидеть и зверей, и акробатов и фокусников.  
Это позволяло хорошо отдохнуть и заработать намного больше. Большой цирк требовал больших денег.

Арсений уже несколько дней никак не мог выкинуть из головы одну идею. Она казалась почти безумной, самоубийственной, но от этого ещё более манящей. Как запретный плод. Сколько бы он ни пытался себя убедить отказаться от неё, никак не удавалось. Они с Оксаной через многое прошли и безоговорочно доверяли друг другу. На высоте, там, под куполом, у них не было шанса на ошибку. Он полностью доверял Фроловой. Они давно стали одним целым, синхронизировали сердечные ритмы и дыхание, потоки сознания, всё. И теперь, охваченный мыслью о том, чтобы сделать трюк зрелищнее, он почти не спал и не ел. Оксана, конечно, откажется. Оксана, конечно, скажет, что он сумасшедший. Она, конечно же, расскажет Стасу.

Рыжий верзила, охраняющий вход, смерил его взглядом, но смолчал, позволил войти под купол цирка. Арсений уже успел с ним познакомиться и не считал Колина таким уж плохим парнем. Ирландец, он приплыл в Америку в поисках лучшей жизни и, по духу, был близок циркачам. Такой же авантюрист, только чуть менее везучий. Едва ли ему платили хотя бы половину их жалования. Хотя, кто знает?  
Такие вопросы как деньги не слишком волновали Его Сиятельство, пока у него была крыша над головой и тарелка горячей еды. Привыкший не есть по несколько дней и спать в комнате с разбитыми стёклами даже зимой, Арсений очень ценил комфорт. После всего, что он пережил, граф Попов теперь наслаждался спокойной жизнью. Её кипучий поток прибил его к этому берегу и пока он делал всё, чтобы остаться в тихой гавани.  
Он прошёл в столовую, поставил на один из столов свою покупку и тут же пошёл к Оксане — она что-то варила на огне.

— Здравствуй, mon cher. Как прошла ночь?

Девушка обернулась и, улыбнувшись широко, помахала ему рукой.

— Моя чудесно, благодарю. А как вы спали, дорогой граф?

— Прошу тебя, не насмехайся надо мной. Боюсь, что моё сердце этого не выдержит.

Фролова чуть склонила голову и надула губы, как делала всегда, стоило ему пресечь её шалости.  
В комнатку шагнул Шастун. Долговязый и худой, он производил впечатление всё время голодного оборванца. Он держал в руках свои ходули, наверняка только что репетировал номер. Его выдавали за самого высокого на свете человека, бессовестно прибавляя полметра роста.

— Приветствую, Антон, — Арсений произнёс окончание имени немного «в нос», подражая французской речи. — Я купил вам угощение, хотите? Яблочный пай.

— Не откажусь, — широко улыбнулся Шастун и сел за стол.

Оксана подала тарелки и повесила над огнём чайник.

Арсений разложил лакомства и, уселся напротив парня.

Вошёл Эд. Время было обеденное, вкусно пахло супом и, видимо, на запах все и собирались. Он осмотрел стол, сглотнул и, нахмурившись, взглянул точно в глаза Арсению. Скривился так, будто учуял что-то протухшее и тут же вышел, не проронив ни слова. Вошли Дима и Серёжа.  
На их лицах виднелись следы грима, смытые не до конца, видимо, пробовали рисовать новые маски. Оксана принялась хлопотать у стола и десерт пришлось отставить.  
Пригнувшись, в помещение шагнул Макар и сразу стало как-то тесно. Арсений отодвинулся к краю лавки, подальше от всех остальных и кивнул Оксане, когда та поставила перед ним тарелку супа.  
Напротив него сел Эд. Демонстративно глянул на Антона и тут же перевёл взгляд на Попова. Шастун же, нисколько не оскорблённый таким поворотом сюжета, стал болтать о чём-то с Макаром, Арсений не вслушивался.  
— Приятного аппетита, — пробормотал он и поморщился — Выграновский сунул в рот целый зубок чеснока и тут же его разгрыз, распространяя резкий запах.  
— Ага, и тебе не подавиться, — отозвался он, усиливая и без того, неприятный аромат. Рядом села Оксана. Она улыбнулась им обоим и подмигнула Арсению. Догадалась о чём-то? Едва ли…

***

Номеров с огнём в их цирке ещё не было. Никто ни разу не пытался приручить пламя и такой подход к шоу мог навсегда изменить их жизнь, сделать цирк ещё популярнее, чем он был сейчас. Посмотреть на тренировку собрались все — и актёры и работники и даже вышибалы. Эд, почти голый, в одних нательных бриджах и штанах, босой, прогуливался по манежу. Ковёр убрали, оставив только устилавшие мостовую доски. По краям манежа стояли несколько вёдер с водой и мужчины были готовы заливать огонь, если это потребуется. Эд крутил в руках обычные булавы для жонглирования, сейчас обвязанные промасленными тряпками. Было решено начать с них. Он достал спички и, подойдя вплотную к Арсению, заглянул в глаза.  
— Ваше Сиятельство боится огня? Или подержите, пока я все подожгу? Мне бы помощь не помешала.  
Арсений нахмурился, но пасовать не стал. Протянул руку, замер, ожидая.  
Эд ухмыльнулся и подпалил первую. Тряпка взялась сразу же, загорелась ровно и ярко. Он передал булаву Арсению, взялся за вторую, потом третью, пятую. Когда все они оказались зажжены, Эд подхватил все пять, как пылающий букет, едва не опалив Попову брови и ушёл на центр сцены. Одну за другой он подбросил все пять горящих булав и стал ими жонглировать, казалось, совершенно не боясь огня. Тяжёлые снаряды взвивались в воздух, рассыпая искры, заставляя сердце сжиматься от предчувствия беды.  
Выграновский был похож на самого Сатану, вышедшего на манеж цирка, чтобы развлечь смертных. А после увлечь их за собой, в геенну огненную.  
Он ловил булавы, подбрасывал их снова, раз за разом. Ни разу не ошибившись, ни разу не обжегшись. Рядом захлопала Оксана. Вслед за ней зааплодировали и остальные артисты. Все, кроме Антона.  
Эд поймал булавы, одну за одной и, блестящий от пота, сунул их в воду. Постоял немного, глядя перед собой и, кинув на секунду, взгляд на Стаса, схватил бутылку с края манежа. Потянулся к какой-то палке — весь инвентарь был новый и Арс мог только полагать зачем она ему, поджёг конец, также обмотанный тряпкой, сделал глоток и резко выдохнул струю пламени. Она, оранжевым всполохов взмыла вверх и растворилась раньше, чем циркачи успели ахнуть.  
Выграновский, смеясь, раскинул руки в стороны.

— Представление начинается, господа, — низким своим голосом произнёс он.

Арсений невольно передёрнул плечами. Было в этом что-то зловещее.

***

— Ты хочешь невозможного, — Оксана погладила его по щеке и заглянула в глаза. — Даже если ты меня поймаешь, а я не сомневаюсь в этом, я не смогу сделать для тебя того же. Нам потребуется третий акробат. А где мы его найдём? Да ещё так быстро. Арсений, это невозможно, пойми — в её голосе было столько теплоты, что хватило бы на отопление сиротского приюта под Рязанью.

— Что если переработать трюк? Исключить твоё участие как принимающей? Уверен, у нас получится. Давай хотя бы попробуем. Ты отказываешь мне, не давая и шанса доказать мою правоту.

— Ну Арсень, я же не сомневаюсь, — Фролова поправила парик на болванке и подняла устало глаза. — Ладно. Если тебе так это нужно, то мы растянем сетку и попробуем. Я сделаю это для тебя.  
В воздухе повисло «эгоиста». Невысказанное, но очевидное. Арсений коротко поцеловал её в лоб и вышел — хотелось размяться, проветрить голову. Он накинул сюртук и шагнул в огороженную комнату, которая, как он думал, будет пуста. Но там, у клеток с кроликами, сидел Выграновский. Увитые татуировками пальцы были просунуты между прутьев и, бормоча что-то неразборчиво, начинающий факир почёсывал кролика.  
Животное, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза и приподняв уши, с интересом прислушивалось к низкому, рычащему голосу. Попову тоже стало любопытно. Обычно ничего хорошего от Эда услышать было невозможно и он решил, что тот рассказывает зверю, что его съедят на обед, если трюк с его исчезновением не получится. Стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, Арсений прислушался.

— Пушистый, — рычал Выграновский. — Такой красивый. Ты такой мягонький. Ты помнишь, что я тебе люблю? Завтра принесу тебе настоящей моркови. Договорюсь с Оксанкой, чтобы она мне её купила, и принесу тебе, слышишь, Васька?

Арсений фыркнул от смеха, и Эд тут же на него обернулся. Он нахмурился, убрал руки от клетки и, глядя прямо в глаза, поднялся. Медленно, всё так же, не отводя взгляда, будто хотел напугать или предостеречь, подошёл ближе.

— Подглядывать изволили, Ваше Сиятельство? — он выдохнул это почти ему в губы. — Давно тут стоите? Маменька вас не учила, что так делать нехорошо?

У Арсения от его голоса по спине побежали мурашки. Казалось, Эд сейчас вынет нож и зарежет его прямо здесь. Но факир только смотрел в глаза и дышал ртом, как будто хотел поймать заполошное дыхание графа.

— Нет конечно, что ты удумал. Я просто шёл на улицу. — Арсений сглотнул, но отступать был не намерен. Он посмотрел Эду в глаза и чуть улыбнулся. — Завёл себе друга?

— Да, думаю его съесть, — хмыкнул Эд. Явно не поверил.

Арсений кивнул ему и, обойдя, вышел. Отчего-то ему стало не по себе.

*

Старый костюм, не такой красивый, как для выступлений, привычно ощущался на коже. Он чувствовал лёгкую дрожь в руках и коленях, но вместо того, чтобы поддаваться панике и сомнениям, ещё раз бросил взгляд на страховочную сеть, хлопнул в ладоши, проверяя сколько на них талька. Поднял голову, посмотрел на Оксану и, дав ей знак, первым взялся за перекладину.  
Они так и не сказали об этом Стасу.  
Паша покачал головой, явно не одобряя идею, но мешать не стал. Внизу суетились артисты, Ляйсан возилась с тиграми и львицей, а за пределами купола цирка, мир жил привычной для него жизнью. Арсений сделал глубокий вдох и, словно в омут, бросился с платформы. Руки привычно потянуло, тело выпрямилось, он подтянулся, перехватил трапецию ногами и, освободив руки, на излёте посмотрел Оксане прямо в глаза. Улыбнулся ей и полетел вниз. Ещё один такт, и вот она полетела ему навстречу. Отпустила доверчиво перекладину, раскинув руки воспарила в воздухе, ни за что не держась. Несколько ударов сердца показались вечностью. Он перехватил её запястья, почувствовал ответную хватку на своих руках и, пьянея от ощущений, мягко поставил её на платформу.  
Получилось.  
Разжал руки, ушёл снова в свободный полёт и отпустил перекладину, полетел вниз, к арене цирка.  
Свободный. Счастливый.


	3. Маяк

Перед глазами маячил русый затылок. Она не издавала ни звука, если не считать шумного дыхания. Отзываясь всем телом на ритмичные толчки, Ира всегда была безмолвна. То ли мстила за нежелание целовать её, то ли просто считала стоны чем-то гораздо более постыдным, чем секс с циркачом. Антон не вдавался в подробности, подаваясь вперёд бёдрами снова и снова. Кровать скрипела под ними, чёртовы пружины неприятно впивались в колени, но просить Иру изменить позу не хотелось. Антону нравилось заниматься этим с открытыми глазами, нравилось видеть человека перед собой, но решительно не нравилась борода Кузнецовой. Какой бы хорошей девушкой она ни была, это не отменяло факта уродства.  
Он склонился ниже, перехватил девушку под плоским животом, погладил бархатную кожу, откровенно наслаждаясь ощущениями и тем, как она непроизвольно втянула живот, напрягая тугие мышцы, становясь ещё тоньше. Он прикрыл глаза, склонился ниже, упёрся мокрым лбом в её затылок. Мягкие волосы щекотали нос, и он невольно улыбнулся. Это было приятно.  
В животе появилось то самое ощущение. Антон резко подался назад, ухватился рукой за основание члена и, направив его чуть в сторону, кончил. Прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как струями из него уходит тёплая, кипучая жизнь. Сел на собственные пятки. Рубаха прилипла к спине и ветерок, залетевший из приоткрытого окна, принёс с собой блаженную прохладу и терпкий запах сигаретного дыма.  
Шастун нехотя поднялся, босиком прошёл по полу и взял из руки Макара самокрутку. Кивнул на койку, а сам уставился в окно. Смотреть, как Илья будет сношаться с Ирой, давно перестало быть интересным. Но и уйти было нельзя — домой они поедут вместе, на одном экипаже. Так меньше трат и меньше вопросов.

Он от души затянулся. За спиной скрипнули пружины, а Кузнецова сдавленно вскрикнула. Не то от боли, не то от неожиданности. Уточнять показалось совсем уж глупым. Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах, посмотрел вниз, на свои бледные длинные стопы, и снова затянулся.  
Паша, бывавший ранее во Франции несколько раз, как-то во время попойки рассказал, что парижане называли это «маленькая смерть». Шастун и Макаров совершали парный суицид раз в пару недель при непосредственном содействии мадемуазель Кузнецовой, и сама идея смерти Антона страшила не так сильно, как в начале их странных отношений. Он облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза, слушая тяжёлое дыхание Ильи и ритмичные шлепки тела о тело, звуки соприкосновения кожи. Завораживало.  
Макаров мог заниматься этим очень долго. Обладая слишком (по скромному мнению Шастуна) большим достоинством, он тяжело достигал пика, и Ире порой приходилось помогать ему руками.  
Антон попытался отогнать от себя эти мысли и посмотрел в окно. По узкой улочке сочился вялый ручеёк сточных вод, собирая по пути весь мусор, какой только удавалось затащить в канавку, и тащился с этим богатством дальше, к большой воде.  
За спиной Ира вскрикнула снова, на этот раз как-то удивлённо. Антон подавил желание обернуться, разберутся сами. Скрипнула кровать, послышались тяжёлые шаги, фырканье. Макар всегда вёл себя как конь после выездки — издавал совершенно лишние звуки и был горячим, как печка.  
«Так быстро?» — пронеслось в голове, но, опять же, уточнять он ничего не стал. Вместо этого подошёл к стулу, взял с него свои брюки и принялся их натягивать, не глядя на компаньонов. Поднял подтяжки, поправил их и повязал на шею платок. Антон стал его носить недавно, когда заметил, с каким любопытством Попов рассматривал господина в жилете, с платком на шее и карманными часами. Хлопковый жилет Антон уже заказал у портного, светло-коричневый, в цвет брюк, а вот с часами было сложнее — позволить себе золотые или даже серебряные он не мог, а других нигде не видел. В моду сейчас вошли наручные, и вот они бывали самые разные: от простых до весьма дорогих и элегантных моделей, с кожаными ремнями самых разнообразных фасонов. И, несмотря на то, что Шастуну нравились такого толка украшения, он искал себе карманные, чтобы при случае продемонстрировать их, достав из кармашка жилета. Он такой и заказал, с кармашком.  
Илья хлопнул его по плечу, уже одетый и свежий, довольный.  
— Пойду поймаю нам извозчика, а ты пока помоги Иришке. Как закончите, спускайтесь, буду вас ждать.  
Антон кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Кузнецову. Та, какая-то хмурая, молча застёгивала мелкие пуговки своего лифа.  
В белоснежном белье она была прекрасна. Словно мученица, спустившаяся с небес. Нижние юбки, украшенные кружевом, позволяли увидеть ладные колени, а на лифе виднелась гладкая вышивка. Она экономила на ткани платьев, но не на белье.  
Антон подошёл ближе и стал помогать.  
— Хочешь, сделаю кое-что? Слыхала, что это приятно бывает, — Ира сверкнула своими невозможными глазами и улыбнулась. Она подровняла бороду, сделав её аккуратной и преступно короткой. Наверняка уже выслушала от Шеминова всё, что он только имел ей сказать.  
— Что же ты слышала и от кого? — решил уточнить Антон. Сюрпризы ему были не слишком интересны.  
— Дак как же я тебе расскажу от кого? Это ж тайна. А слыхала я, что вот его можно, значит, в рот взять и, как петушка на палочке, значит, обсасывать.  
Антон тоже слышал об этом. Во Франции, кажется, и изобрели этот тип ласки, он не был уверен. Но минет предлагали ему девушки из квартала Красных фонарей и просто девки на улице. И он даже пробовал, но не впечатлился особенно этим, поскольку мамзель кусалась. Шастун только покачал головой. Смотреть, как Ира будет делать такое, желания не возникало.  
Подумалось ни к месту совершенно, что Арсений всегда гладко выбрит, не то что она.  
Антон помог Ирине с платьем и, не желая возвращаться к обсуждению их совместного досуга, первым вышел из комнаты. Дождался, когда мимо проскользнёт Кузнецова, запер дверь и побежал по лестнице вниз, чтобы сдать ключ коменданту. Ира, опустив вуаль на лицо и теперь походя на настоящую парижанку, медленно соскользнула по лестнице, прошелестев юбкой, расширяющейся книзу, но сверху слишком узкой, по мнению Антона, вышла на воздух.  
Мужчина в засаленном жилете, с цепочкой от карманных часов посмотрел ей вслед и хмыкнул в жидкие усы. Наверняка решил, что всё про них знает. Внутри неприятно запекло от этого, но Шастун не стал нарываться. Вместо этого он расплатился за комнату и тоже вышел.  
Илья обнаружился тут же. Стоял у экипажа рядом с кучером, курил и на неплохом английском болтал с ним о лошадях. Предметы обсуждения стояли рядом, прядая ушами и переступая с ноги на ногу, — дым их беспокоил. Обе кобылки были серые в яблоках и какие-то маленькие, неказистые. Антон, решив поручить весь труд по доставке их домой Илье, открыл дверцу экипажа и помог Ирине сесть, а после и сам влез. Внутри пахло чьим-то парфюмом, на вкус Антона, слишком сладким. Ему был ближе тонкий можжевеловый аромат, какой можно было иногда обнаружить на соседней подушке поутру. Дверь открылась повторно, экипаж просел под медвежьим весом Макарова. Как только он устроился против Ирины, рядом с Антоном, они тронулись.  
До самой пристани все трое не проронили ни слова. Да и, признаться, не хотелось ни о чём говорить. Беседовать с любовниками, с которыми он был лишь по прихоти тела, Антон не видел смысла. Им было хорошо втроём, и порой они устраивали совместные вечера, отличные от нынешнего, однако это не делало их сильно ближе. Тем более, раз занявшись этим с Макаровым, Шастун отказался от затеи и теперь, если и выступал в роли третьего, то исключительно помогая Ирине.  
Экипаж качнулся и остановился. Илья выскочил первым. Помог Ире сойти и тут же отошёл, позволяя Антону шагнуть на мостовую.  
Время давно перевалило за полночь, и на улице было удивительно тихо. Фонари освещали пристань, позволяя рассмотреть лодочки, покачивающиеся на поверхности воды. Антон махнул своим компаньонам, чтобы не ждали, и отошёл к парапету набережной — спать пока не хотелось. Во всём теле ощущалась приятная ленивая усталость, близкая к сытости, но чуть более утомительная. Это состояние ему нравилось, даже невзирая на способ достижения. Шастун достал из кармана своего пиджака портсигар, сунул в рот самокрутку и прикурил.  
— Угостишь? — хриплый голос не узнать было невозможно. Стараясь не морщиться совсем уж очевидно, он раскрыл портсигар и протянул его Выграновскому.  
— Приятный вечер, — не унимался факир.  
— Был, — уронил Антон. О пристань мягко ударилась волна, и ему на секунду показалось, что это слово упало в воду. Но плеснулось ещё раз, и мираж растаял густым туманом.  
— Рад знать, что Ирина всё так же пленительна, — хмыкнул Эд и затянулся. Он пристроил свой тощий зад рядом с Антоновым. Задрав голову, уставился в тёмное, усыпанное жемчугом небо. Ни к месту подумалось, что один удар ребром ладони может навсегда лишить татуированного не только желания болтать о том, о чём не следует, но и жизни в целом. Ветер, налетевший с воды, чуть остудил горячую голову, отогнал наваждение.  
— Не спится? — решил всё-таки уточнить Шастун. Общество Выграновского никогда его не пленяло, и теперь ничего не изменилось.  
— Да, Арсений ушёл прогуляться, одному дьяволу известно куда и зачем, а я слишком поздно спохватился, — судя по реакции, Эд и сейчас сплоховал и сболтнул то, что говорить вовсе не собирался. Антон медленно повернулся, не сводя взгляда с напряжённого лица циркача.  
— Ты собрался следить за ним? Или что? Тебе-то какая разница, куда Его Сиятельство уйти изволили?  
— Не твоё дело, слышь? — огрызнулся Эд, и в его голосе явно послышалась угроза. Несмотря на то, что он был ниже на голову, отступать факир явно не собирался. Стоя в одной рубашке на продуваемой всеми ветрами пристани, он выглядел до странного злым. Как будто вот-вот ввяжется в драку, схватит Антона за ворот рубахи и потащит за собой.  
Шастун нахмурился и на всякий случай поднял руки в примирительном жесте — за синяки Стас их не похвалит. И если для Эда это было не так критично из-за рисунков, щедро украшавших всё тело, то для Антона могло стать серьёзной проблемой. Рассудив, что Выграновский остынет без посторонней помощи, он шагнул под купол цирка. Одно неприятно царапало внутри — зачем-то татуированному потребовался граф. Хочет прирезать его втихую из-за классовой ненависти?  
Такой исход не был ожидаемым, но в целом вполне мог развернуться — у Эда тут не было друзей, он даже не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме больших кошек и кролика, и по какой-то немыслимой причине препирался с капуцином, будто уверенный, что мелкий грызун его понимает. На деле тот понимал только Стаса и язык поощрений.  
Шаст давно научился уживаться буквально со всеми обитателями цирка, не вступая в споры и гася вражду, чего совсем нельзя было сказать об Эде. Тот, напротив, вспыхивал от чего угодно, бранился со всеми, кто только подворачивался под руку, и однажды чуть не подрался с Ирой. Что уж они там не поделили, никто не стал уточнять, разняли да развели по сторонам, с тех пор эти двое избегали друг друга. Насколько позволяла окружность арены цирка и необходимость выступать в одном шоу, как любил говорить Паша. Шоу, блять. Ну и словечко. Попову наверняка бы понравилось.  
С улицы послышалась какая-то возня, а после тихий, на грани шёпота, разговор. Антон напряг слух, пытаясь уловить хоть слово, но всё было напрасно — ветер, яростно завывая, трепал полу купола, добавляя шума в и без того едва ли спокойную ночь.  
Подгоняемый любопытством, Антон подошёл ко входу и выглянул на улицу — у парапета стояли Эд и Арсений. Граф был одет как обычный оборванец и смотрел на Эда чуть улыбаясь. Он наклонился ближе, что-то сказал факиру, и тот улыбнулся тоже. Счастливо, широко. Шастун проклял чёртов ветер, сраный прилив и в целом ебучую Америку с её говняным климатом. Было совершенно не понятно, о чём эти двое могут болтать, да ещё так запросто, будто не только давно знакомы, но и к тому же закадычные друзья, в чём обвинить их было решительно невозможно. Внутри всё обожгло, будто с маху выпил полстакана водки и не закусил ничем. Во рту появилась неприятная горечь, а в глазах потемнело на секунду. Антон вышел из своего укрытия, с удовольствием заметил, как повернулся Эд и улыбка с его лица сползла, будто была нарисована и на неё плеснули воды.  
— Не помешаю? — нарочито громко уточнил Антон.  
— Вовсе нет, — Арсений кивнул в знак приветствия. Последний раз они виделись ещё днём, когда граф разливался соловьём о каком-то романе, который удалось урвать в книжной лавке.  
Получив разрешение присоединиться, Антон вклинился ровно между ними и тут же прикурил, отпугнув Попова ещё дальше.  
— Ой, Тош, ну что ты. Не выношу я дыма.  
— Прости, — Антон взглянул на Эда, старательно сдерживая триумф в глазах — граф не так часто использовал эту форму имени, и сейчас это оказалось как нельзя кстати, — я быстро покурю и брошу.  
— Да не торопись, я всё равно спать шёл.  
— Я тоже, — бросил Эд и первым направился к шатру.  
— Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй.

Антон докуривал в гордом одиночестве. Хотелось бросить всё и помчаться следом, но нежелание выставить себя идиотом пересилило, и он стоял, давясь дымом, смотрел на тёмную воду, неспокойную сейчас, рябящую волнами. И думал. Несмотря на то, что Выграновский выглядел взволнованным, он явно не пытался причинить вред Попову. Значит, у волнения была иная причина, какая-то тайная, непонятная и от этого ещё более неприятная. Нет, Антон не считал Арсения своим и не ревновал его ни к кому, но вот сейчас дело начинало мощно пахнуть керосином, и запашок этот Шастуну не нравился. Раньше Его Сиятельство так улыбался только ему, Шастуну, да Оксане. А теперь появился этот татуированный выскочка, тощий, как скелет, и страшный, как холера, и всё изменилось.  
Он затушил самокрутку, кинул её себе под ноги и шагнул под купол. Внутри было тихо, как-то сонно. Звери в своих клетках, накрытые тканью, дремали, чуть посапывая. Антон аккуратно обошёл трибуны зрителей и нырнул в проход, ведущий к общей спальне, пробрался, стараясь не шуметь — не хотелось никого разбудить. И замер. Ноги словно приросли к земле, а сердце перестало слушаться головы и биться тоже перестало. В проходе, прижав Попова к ящикам, Эд целовал его, держа за ворот рубашки. Арсений не вырывался, не пытался уйти от прикосновений и вообще не выражал, казалось, никаких эмоций. Он спокойно смотрел перед собой, позволяя Выграновскому выделывать всё, что только заблагорассудится. Тот же целовал яростно, со всем пылом явно нового для него чувства. Прижимался бёдрами, привстав на мыски — Арсений был выше на полголовы. Антон смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд. И то ли смутившись отсутствия хоть какой-то реакции, то ли ещё что, Эд отодвинулся, разжал кулаки, до этого, наверняка, словно сведённые судорогой, и уставился на своего любовника.  
— Арс?  
— М?  
— Ты чего?  
— А ты? — спокойно уточнил Попов, не пытаясь даже уйти или сделать что-то ещё, столь же логичное в такой ситуации.  
— Я… ну… это… — судя по голосу, ставшему на пару октав выше, Эд заметно волновался, что делало ситуацию ещё абсурднее. — Я люблю тебя.  
Арсений моргнул удивлённо и, улыбнувшись, протянул руку, погладил Эда по щеке, будто успокаивая. Будто перед ним был дикий зверь, что, по мнению Антона, не слишком отличалось от истины.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс граф и, развернувшись, проскользнул дальше.  
Антон напрягся, не зная чего ожидать. То ли остаться тут, не показывая, что стал свидетелем позора, то ли выйти, дав понять, что он всё знает. Но, пока он раздумывал, факир хмыкнул и, повернувшись, уточнил:  
— Давно стоишь?  
— Не слишком.  
— Мама не учила, что подслушивать — это хуёво?  
— А тебя не учила, что матюгаться — это тоже не сахар?  
— Нарываешься, — Эд расплылся в широкой улыбке. И как только все зубы сохранил, раз такой норовистый.  
— Ничуть. Пропусти.  
И, против ожиданий, Выграновский отошёл в сторону, позволив пройти. А потом и вовсе вышел.  
Антон шагнул в спальню и невольно улыбнулся — в мягкой темноте легко угадывался силуэт Попова. Бледная кожа почти светилась в сумерках. Тонкие, увитые мышцами руки, выглядели изящно и трогательно. Он успел раздеться и теперь стоял в одном исподнем, разглядывая спящих и, вероятно, думая, куда бы прилечь. Шаст кивнул ему на свободное место с краю.  
— Ложись, Арс, я тебя согрею.  
— Спасибо, — граф улыбнулся и лёг рядом с Серёгой. Тот что-то пробубнил во сне, но не проснулся. Уткнулся лицом в подушку и толкнул Попова, будто пытаясь отогнать его.  
Антон, как мог быстро, разделся, улёгся на матрас, отсекая Эду любую попытку приткнуться к Арсу, прижался к нему сзади. Кожа оказалось до странного холодной, будто он несколько часов провёл на улице. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. Антон погладил плечо, согревая, скользнул по животу, чтобы было удобнее, и замер, ощутив, что Арсений повторил его жест: обнял сам себя рукой Антона, зевнул тихонько и, вжавшись в него сильнее, замер.  
Шастун лежал не дыша почти. Он смотрел на выступающий шейный позвонок Арса и никак не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Заснуть означало завершить вечер, перечеркнуть всё, что было, оставив это позади, и двигаться дальше. Это казалось равносильным самоубийству. Перед глазами был темноволосый затылок. Мир чуть поплыл, делая всё нереальным, размазанным. На грани сна ему показалось, что плечи графа влажно блестят от пота, что он подаётся бёдрами навстречу, что он тихо стонет. Антон потянулся, поцеловал его в шею, прижался к прохладной, солоноватой коже губами… И заснул, крепко обнимая Арсения.

Сзади кто-то завозился, толкнул острым локтем, вырвав из сладостной дрёмы. Вероятнее всего, уже следовало подняться, но миг истомы хотелось продлить. Антон приоткрыл глаза, заставляя себя быть взрослым человеком, готовым к испытанию пробуждением, и недовольно выдохнул — Арсения не было. Он повернулся — толкался Выграновский. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ложились-то почти вместе. Оставаться в постели решительно расхотелось.  
Сегодня вечером они давали последнее представление, последнее шоу здесь, а дальше их ждала дорога. Снова повозки, лошади и шум, а потом поезд. Антон ездил в поезде всего дважды, но воспоминания были очень живыми и яркими. Запах угля, пар, шум и скрежет, а после — мирное течение жизни за окном. Он тогда рассматривал пёстрые бока тучных коров и мечтал о свободе. И получил то, что хотел. Отчим больше не мог бить его, а мать не бранилась. Наверное, бросить всё вот так было не самым правильным поступком, но жизнь у него всего одна, и провести её в Воронеже, работая в поле или на заводе, не хотелось. Антон жаждал приключений.  
Он оделся, ещё раз осмотрел спящих и вышел.  
За штанину тут же зацепился Вассерман и, зажав в зубках кусок яблока, наверняка украденный, ловко забрался на плечо. Ухватил Антона за ворот рубашки одной лапой и принялся трапезничать, придерживая лакомство второй.  
— Я тебе не жёрдочка, смею напомнить, — беззлобно фыркнул Шаст. Он всякий раз, когда подворачивалась возможность, упражнялся в изящном слоге, чтобы не ударить фейсом об тейбл во время разговора с Арсением. Шаст почесал отвратительную макаку за ухом. Животное довольно прищёлкнуло языком и вернулось к еде.  
— Вот он где. — Ляся подошла ближе и, улыбнувшись Антону, протянула руку, но капуцин не повёлся на это. Он только крепче вцепился в ткань рубашки и пронзительно взвизгнул.  
— Доброе утро, Ляйсан. Я принесу его чуть позже, как наиграется. Ты тигров кормишь?  
— Да, пытаюсь. Но, как видишь, Вася не даёт мне заняться этим нормально.  
Он улыбнулся, погладил обезьяну и ушёл умыться. В небольшом закутке была организована умывальная: рукомойник повесили на ящики, в которых хранили обычно всё подряд, от покрытия арены до досок, из которых собирали сиденья, а ниже стоял таз, воду из которого после выливали прямо на улицу — жили просто и без изысков.  
Василий беспокойно потоптался на плечах и, взвизгнув, скатился вниз. Антон не возражал — он, как и большинство циркачей, не питал к мартышке тёплых чувств.

***

Выступление было просто невероятное. Прощальный вечер Стас сделал максимально зрелищным. По его прогнозам, само шоу стало на сорок минут дольше из-за того, что на арену выходили буквально все. Каждый артист сегодня был задействован. Пока Илья сгибал подковы в бараний рог и сворачивал кольцом железные прутья, Шастун неторопливо влез на ходули, делающие его ещё на полметра выше, поправил длиннющие штанины и, подхватив с ящика пять цветастых мячиков, подошёл к кулисам.  
— Волнуешься? — Арсений оказался рядом, подобравшись тихо, словно кот. У них обоих, этих чёртовых акробатов, была такая дурацкая привычка — ходить с носка на пятку, как по натянутому канату, натягивая всем вокруг нервы.  
— Не слишком. У меня в номере ничего нового нет, ты же знаешь. А сам как?  
Попов ухмыльнулся. Было в этой улыбке что-то не то усталое, не то горькое, Антон до конца так и не понял.  
— Ни капли. Нам запретили выполнять новый трюк, так что будем со старым, а его я могу исполнить… и с закрытыми глазами… — последнее он произнёс чуть ли не по слогам, и у Шастуна нехорошо похолодело в груди.  
Зрители громко зааплодировали, кто-то начал выкрикивать, послышался девичий визг — Макар явно развлекался. Порой великан позволял себе невинные шалости, вроде того чтобы взять по девушке в каждую руку и качать их, как на качели, или крутить, пока они визжали, впиваясь тонкими пальчиками в его локти.  
Антон посмотрел вниз, туда, где до этого был Арсений, но граф словно растворился в воздухе. Тяжело вздохнув, Шастун шагнул на красную арену цирка.  
Он поднял высоко руки и вальяжно прошёл вдоль рядов по кругу, позволяя всем и каждому разглядеть его бутафорские ноги, слишком длинные, но кому какое дело? А после, встав точно по центру и широко расставив ходули, он посмотрел в толпу.  
— Мне нужны добровольцы, желательно дети. Два человека, — его английский сложно было назвать идеальным, но акцент был скорее терпимым, чем ужасным.  
Толпа зашумела, и на ограду поставили девчушку лет пяти, а рядом с ней влез пацан чуть старше.  
— Отлично, — продолжил он, — считать до пяти умеете? — дети заулыбались и довольно покивали — Я покажу небольшой фокус. Давай ты, — он показал на малышку, — назови любое число от одного до пяти.  
Девочка, чуть краснея щеками, довольно выкрикнула:  
— Пять!  
Циркач, повинуясь её воле, подбросил в воздух пять мячей один за другим и стал жонглировать ими, ловко перебрасывая из ладони в ладонь.  
— Теперь ты, — он указал подбородком на мальчишку, не переставая играть с мячами.  
— Один, — довольно улыбнулся ребёнок.  
Антон по очереди поймал четыре мяча и стал перебрасывать пятый из руки в руку.  
— Ещё.  
— Четыре!  
В воздух вслед за первым взмыли ещё три снаряда. И в этот момент на сцену вышел Полтина. Он ехал верхом на небольшом пони, размахивая бутафорской саблей на манер крошечного, почти игрушечного, полководца. Сделав круг почёта вдоль арены, он спешился и пробежал у Антона между ног так легко, словно это были вовсе не ноги, а два столба. Толпа захохотала. На карлика стали показывать пальцами и смеяться куда сильнее, чем прежде. Действительно, и без того небольшой Полтина рядом с Антоном выглядел до комичного кукольным.

Завершив выступление тем, что карлик вскарабкался на Антона так, будто тот был деревом, — стремительно и не церемонясь, а после и вовсе уселся у него на спине, они ушли со сцены, уступив красный ковёр Ляйсан.  
Антон аккуратно поставил Полтину на доски пола, а сам спрыгнул с ходулей и, подхватив свой скарб, ушёл переодеться — впереди была ещё немалая часть представления, и Антон хотел её посмотреть. Он стянул костюм, подхватил полотенце и помчался к умывальнику — незачем натягивать на мокрое тело новые вещи. Наскоро обтеревшись влажной тканью, он надел свою лучшую рубашку, сшитую на модный манер, новый жилет и повязал на шею шарф. Посмотреть на себя в зеркало возможности не было и, пару раз пригладив ткань руками, он шагнул ближе к кулисам, отодвинув полог, посмотрел на арену. Ляйсан, одетая в блестящий костюм, открывающий бесконечные ноги, сидела верхом на тигре, заставляя животное бежать по кругу. Кот перебирал мощными лапами и скалился, недовольный весом на своей спине. «Хорошо, что коней в программе нет», — как-то отстранённо подумал Шаст. Ему было до странного некомфортно с новыми предметами гардероба, но он уже твёрдо решил, что поздравит Попова с успешным завершением гастролей, одетый подобающим образом. Он и подарок небольшой купил — пришлось поступиться на время мечтой о карманных часах. Он повертел безделицу в руках и сунул обратно в карман.  
Выступление дрессировщицы завершилось, и зрители утопили её в овациях. Звери, подгоняемые Пашей, недовольно ушли со сцены, а следом убежала и их прекрасная хозяйка. В минуты сильной грусти и такого же сильного помутнения рассудка Антон завидовал Воле — его жена была просто невероятной. Но зависть эта быстро проходила, потому что они оба были будто созданы друг для друга. Как бы сопливо это ни звучало. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и посмотрел наверх, туда, где были трапеции.

— А сейчас, дамы и господа, вы увидите захватывающее зрелище, лучшие акробаты России от Сибири до Москвы — Оксана и Арсений Поповы! — Стас поднял руку вверх, чёрт знает зачем, вероятно, полагал, что так будет эффектнее. Вася на плече у него завозился, но не сбежал, как бывало. Сегодня капуцин вообще вёл себя на редкость смирно, словно сознавая возложенную на них всех ответственность. Антон в это не верил, конечно. Гораздо легче было представить, что чёрный зад Стас просто смазал клеем и держал неугомонного зверя, пока не схватилось.  
Иррациональная тяга Шеминова представлять их всех как одну большую русскую семью казалась Шастуну тем более странной, что они были не похожи друг на друга совсем. Да и мысль о возможном восприятии их как часть русской мафии тоже не согревала зимними вечерами. Но Стас стоял на своём, и у Попова на время появлялась сестра. Фамилию графа использовали исключительно из-за мелодичного чередования согласных и гласных звуков, а также потому, что о его батюшке слышали далеко за пределами России, и это добавляло определённой популярности их труппе.

На сцену вышли акробаты. Одетые во всё белое, они были похожи на пару серафимов, зачем-то шагнувших на землю. И Оксана, и Арс стояли на носках, демонстрируя прекрасную физическую форму. Они поклонились залу, и Антон заметил на шее у Арсения белый шарф, которого раньше ни разу не наблюдалось. Шастун нахмурился, глядя, как они тянутся, сочетая выступление с подготовкой к номеру, как разогревают мышцы и толпу. Паша, наблюдая за акробатами, как-то сказал, что из этого тоже можно сделать представление, и Стас сделал. Он бы и из Паши сделал звезду, если бы мог. Но Воля, будучи финансово независимым и достаточно своевольным, выступал только по желанию и только с женой, а это сразу означало отмену номера со зверями. Паша любил повторять, что у фокусника может быть только одна настоящая любовь, кроме магии, и это непременно должна быть его ассистентка.  
Антон так задумался, что упустил момент, когда Арс и Оксана поднялись наверх. Он задрал голову, различил два белых силуэта под куполом и улыбнулся.  
Выступление началось как обычно: Арсений пустил Оксану вперёд, позволил ей выполнить пару сольных трюков, а после присоединился. Как он и говорил, выступление было заучено настолько, что хоть глаза завязывай. Зрители, затаив дыхание, следили за белыми фигурами, отлично различимыми на тёмной ткани шатра — ночь делала своё дело, превращая полосатую ткань в чёрный купол. Завораживая, накрывая мир сонной пеленой, в которой обыденное кажется невероятным и магическим.  
Арсений вернулся на площадку, поклонился толпе, но не стал спускаться, как делал это обычно после выполнения трюков. Увидев тот самый белый шарф в руках Арсения, Шаст как-то разом растерял всю свою весёлость. Он нахмурился, ещё не понимая, но уже ощущая неладное. Сразу вспомнился их недавний разговор, предчувствие беды ледяным комом прокатилось вдоль спины. Акробат повязал шарф себе на глаза и под удивлённые вздохи толпы на ощупь нашёл трапецию. Потянул её к себе, присел и прыгнул.  
Даже Антону, смотрящему на всё своими глазами, казалось, что это прыжок в пустоту, буквально в могилу. Оксана, схватившись руками за дерево перекладины, рванула следом. Обвила стройными ногами единственную опору, вытянула руки, готовая поймать партнёра, замерла на секунду в воздухе, на излёте. Их руки оказались очень близко. Арсений потянулся, но слишком рано. Его качнуло на трапеции, и время, застывшее, словно капля сахарного сиропа, вяло текущее, вдруг сорвалось в бездну. Попов отпустил перекладину, схватился пальцами за руки Оксаны, и вместе они полетели вниз.  
Трапеция выдержала парный вес, они качнулись, Оксана поставила его на площадку, а сама, отпустив, по инерции полетела назад. Перехватила другую трапецию, ухватилась, ловкая, как обезьянка, и встала на другой стороне арены. Подняла руки так же, как это сделал сейчас Попов, держа в них чёртову повязку. Антон видел, что у Фроловой дрожат руки, и был уверен, что это не от усталости — Оксана едва поймала Арсения. В ушах шумела кровь, а во рту стало так сухо, что язык прилип к нёбу и не слушался. Овации гремели. Народ, запертый под куполом цирка, бесновался.  
Впервые в жизни Антону захотелось ударить Его Сиятельство.  
Стас торопливо выбежал на сцену, оттолкнув кого-то за кулисы, и раскланялся. Он попрощался со зрителями, поблагодарил их за тёплый приём и сообщил, что цирк уезжает в турне по стране.

*

Звук пощёчины слышали, кажется, все. Даже псы на улице, и те наверняка встрепенулись. О том, что она может быть _настолько_ звонкой, Антон даже не подозревал. Он и Эд вместе вздрогнули, вероятно, представив, что сейчас испытывал граф. После выступления Стас, Оксана и Паша закрылись в комнатах Шеминова (если огороженную часть шатра вообще можно считать комнатами) и, скорее всего, решали, как именно будут убивать виновника торжества. Шастун хотел с ним поговорить, но не успел. Таким злым Стаса он не видел ещё ни разу и, честно говоря, не пылал желанием увидеть снова.  
Из-за плотной ткани долетали обрывки фраз, какие-то неясные части тирад, слышался звонкий девичий голос, а Попова, говорящего, как всегда, тихо и с достоинством, слышно не было вовсе. Антон потёр лицо трясущимися руками и, глянув на бледного как полотно Эда, тронул его за плечо.  
— Давай выйдем. А то так свихнёмся оба.  
Выграновский нахмурился сначала, явно собираясь спорить, но тут Окс снова сорвалась на крик и, как знать, на рукоприкладство, и кивнул. Вмешиваться в дела акробатов не было никакого смысла — именно она, хрупкая девчонка, поднималась вверх, она парила на трапециях, обхватив их ногами, и именно она не дала ангелу взлететь. Да только не вверх, а вниз.

Вода пахла совсем не так, как в родном городе. Там была речка, а тут море — солёное и непонятное. Юдоль огромных, пугающе мощных кораблей, древняя колыбель жизни. Антон прикурил и бросил спичку вниз, проследил взглядом её полёт и, увидев, как почерневшая, она сгинула в волнах, повернулся к Эду. Тот с мрачной рожей курил, прислонясь тощим остовом того, что у других принято называть задницей, к парапету.  
— Ты любишь его?  
Выграновский подавился дымом. Пожалуй, Шастун был несколько бестактен, но после увиденного несколько дней назад предполагать что-то иное было абсурдно, а горящий под кожей адреналин просто не позволял никаких промедлений.  
— Твоё какое дело? — уточнил Эд, вытирая глаза. Видимо, не в то горло пошёл дым, и они теперь слезились. Было в этом что-то очаровательное.  
— Очень прямое. Я не столь прямолинеен, как ты, но тоже питаю к Арсению определённые чувства и думаю, мы будем соперниками.  
— Давно? — Эдуард охрип ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Он выпятил бёдра и смотрел перед собой. Но было что-то в его позе, что выдавало напряжение. Каждая мышца в кажущемся расслабленным теле была натянута как струна — тронь — запоёт.  
— Давно. Тебя тут ещё не было, — спокойно проговорил Антон. Выграновский и правда был самым последним присоединившимся к труппе актёром, не считая Грабо. Но беднягу негра вообще часто не считали. Наверняка он уже перестал обижаться.  
— Думаешь, я отступлю? Увижу что-то сакральное, нахуй, в том, что ты познакомился с ним раньше, и, сикнув в штанишки, уползу? Нихуя, Шастун. Я люблю его.  
— Я тоже его люблю, — спокойно продолжил Антон. Его не особенно задевали слова Эда, а то, что он собирался предложить, казалось просто невероятным, и сердце от волнения колотилось так, что его, казалось, всего чуть подбрасывает.  
— Не хочу заставлять его выбирать.  
Выграновский повернулся, взглянул хмуро и медленно открыл рот. Папироса прилипла к губе, делая его комичнее, чем следовало бы в такой ситуации, так что Шаст, усмехнувшись, вытащил её из безвольного рта Эда и затянулся.  
— Что скажешь?  
— Что ты ёбнутый. Да и он тоже.  
— Значит, договорились, — проронил Антон, выбросил папиросы в воду и ушёл под купол шатра — уже можно было вмешаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8171028 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
